5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Itsuki Nakano
| romaji = Nakano Itsuki | alias = | nickname = | birthday = May 5Haruba, Negi @negi_haruba (5 May 2018). "#五つ子生誕祭 Thank you for the tweets！" (Tweet in Japanese) – via Twitter. | age = | gender = Female | height = 159 cm (5'3")@5Hanayome (Feb 8, 2018). “「教えて！五月せんせー！」 その１『標準体重』” (Tweet in Japanese) – via Twitter. | hair_color = Reddish Orange (range: deep orange to orient red) | eye_color = Blue | family = | occupation = | affiliation = | manga = Chapter 1 | anime = Episode 1 | jap voice = Ayane Sakura (vomic) Inori Minase | eng voice = Tia BallardYu, Apphia @soymilkpudding (January 31, 2019). "Yo, I'll be directing the dub for The Quintessential Quintuplets this season, and it's gonna be A+. Check out this adorable romcom now!" (Tweet) – via Twitter. }} |Nakano Itsuki}} is the fifth sister of the Nakano Quintuplets. Itsuki is serious and diligent, yet she's also a glutton and crybaby.Manga Chapter 1, page 8.Manga Chapter 12, page 5.Manga Chapter 1, page 22. Among the sisters, Itsuki is the most familiar with Uesugi Family's members and circumstances.Manga Chapter 2, page 30. History Itsuki reveals to her sisters that she wants to be a school teacher, to which everyone supports.Manga Chapter 60 (p. 6). Appearance Itsuki is a serious looking girl with medium-length hair and an expressive ahoge. She has reddish-orange hair color, ranging from light pink to salmon pink in Volume 1, and deep orange to orient red in Volume 4.Volume 1 Cover.Manga Chapter 33, page 1. Her notable accessories are a pair of star-shaped hairpinsManga Chapter 1 (p. 6)., which Fuutarou called unfashionable at one point,Manga Chapter 70 (p. 16). near both of her eyes. Like her sisters, she has dark blue eyes, an average height, and a well-endowed figure. In class, or when she does something involving studying, she wears glasses.Manga Chapter 15 (p. 1). Itsuki is noted to be "cute" by her classmates.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 18). According to Shimoda, Itsuki looks very similar to her mother.Manga Chapter 57 (p. 8). She wears her uniform normally without any accessories, like most of the girl students.Manga Chapter 1, page 19. Itsuki wears a handbag.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 45).Manga Chapter 1 (p. 46). Itsuki's ahoge changes form depending on her expression.Manga Chapter 3 (p. 6). Itsuki's ahoge is retractable.Manga Chapter 18 (p. 5). Itsuki's ahoge changes when she's shocked.Manga Chapter 16 (p. 3).Manga Chapter 34 (p. 20). She is the sister with the highest weight, yet refuses to acknowledge it.Volume 2 Special Extra Comic. Itsuki is the only sister known to wear glasses.Manga Chapter 2, page 38. Personality Itsuki is a serious and earnest girl.Manga Chapter 1, page 22. She usually wakes up early compared to her sisters.Manga Chapter 19, page 3.Manga Chapter 24, page 18. Her speech is formal and polite. She cares about mannerisms and doesn't hesitate to confront a stranger about it, though it's probably only about table manners.Manga Chapter 1, page 8. Itsuki is a girl who bears a grudge,Manga Chapter 1, page 20. shown when she rejects Fuutarou's tutoring partly because of their previous quarrel. She is also someone who can't be honest with herself and has difficulties being more straightforward.Manga Chapter 17, page 14.Manga Chapter 31, page 12. Both of these qualities often make her struggle on her own. Itsuki cares a lot about eating manners.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 10). Itsuki has never been late or missed a class.Manga Chapter 15 (p. 2). Nino comments that Itsuki is too straight-laced.Manga Chapter 19 (p. 17). Itsuki is too precise in her timing during cooking.Manga Chapter 25 (p. 3). Nino is more interested in a romance movie while Itsuki prefers Science documentary.Manga Chapter 43 (p. 12). According to Fuutarou, each Nakano Quintuplet has their own characteristics regarding their sheets.Manga Chapter 35 (p. 10). In Itsuki's case, she would rather use an eraser than scribble on them. Itsuki is a crybaby, be it about unfavorable situations, scary things, or her stubborn self.Manga Chapter 12, page 5.Manga Chapter 25, page 14.Manga Chapter 17, page 15. Earlier, Itsuki is left alone and is on the verge of tears. This is a hint of her crybaby traits.Manga Chapter 12 (p. 5). During the Test of Courage, Itsuki is seen crying looking for Nino.Manga Chapter 26 (p. 18). Itsuki has a huge appetite and is mostly seen eating something throughout the series. It appears that she doesn't mind treating her sisters unfairly when it comes to food-related stuff.Volume 1 Special Extra Comic. Itsuki proposes to share their cakes, and Ichika suspects her real goal is to sample all of the flavors.Manga Chapter 60 (p. 4). Itsuki worries about Fuutarou, but it's actually because she's hungry.Manga Chapter 64 (p. 20). According to Ichika, Fuutarou has to be firm to deal with Nino and be kind to deal with Itsuki.Manga Chapter 27 (p. 12). Ability Ichika labels Itsuki as someone "earnest/diligent".Manga Chapter 1 (p. 23). Yotsuba notes that Itsuki is someone "diligent".Manga Chapter 2 (p. 2). Itsuki is commended as a diligent girl, and she does things very precisely.Manga Chapter 2, page 7.Manga Chapter 25, page 3. She is also perceptive and has a good sense of detail.Manga Chapter 6, page 7. Despite that, she has an awful sense of direction.Manga Chapter 12, page 8. She also has poor eyesight and is often seen wearing glasses.Manga Chapter 30, page 16. Itsuki has good observation and deduction skills.Manga Chapter 6 (p. 7). Among the sister, Itsuki ranks on the higher part of the five, with her strongest subject being Science.Manga Chapter 20, page 7. Itsuki never realizes Miku's affection towards Fuutarou, and she is the last sister to know about it.Manga Chapter 67 (p. 2). Itsuki's poor sense of direction is first mentioned.Manga Chapter 12 (p. 8). Itsuki is sensitive to the cold so she sneaks into Nino's futon.Manga Chapter 52 (p. 2). Quotes * "In the end, we can't know what he feels, what he thinks, unless we ask him personally" ''- Itsuki Nakano.''Manga Chapter 31 (p. 12). * "Aren't you going to set a good example? We're counting on you" ''- Itsuki Nakano.''Manga Chapter 39 (p. 14). * "How does it feel to receive words of gratitude from someone you taught? For me.. I want to treasure the feelings from that time" ''- Itsuki Nakano''Manga Chapter 57 (p. 18). * "The numerous days we spent studying for exams, fireworks festival, field trip, new year celebration, we spent all that time together. Doesn't that already make us... friends?" ''- Itsuki Nakano ''Manga Chapter 63 (p. 14). Trivia * Itsuki is labeled as the "first girl" of the series. * Itsuki is seen wearing glasses when she's about to do a test (Chapter 2), suggesting she has hyperopia (far-sightedness). In Chapter 3 with Fuutarou, he remarks that Itsuki can't see far away, suggesting she has myopia (near-sightedness). Despite sharing eye problems with Nino, only she wears glasses. * She believes in fate and charms.Manga Chapter 1, page 10.Manga Chapter 34. * Itsuki's notable accessories are two stars on the front of her hair, representing number 5, which is a part of her name and the order of her birth. * Itsuki won 3rd place on the Japanese popularity poll with 1235 votes.Manga Chapter 59. * Itsuki's food critic pseudonym, literally means May in English, as in the fifth month of the year. is also May in Japanese. * Itsuki is the second Nakano Quintuplet to get her picture taken alongside Fuutarou. However, she is the first Nakano Quintuplet to have a picture with Fuutarou taken properly.Manga Chapter 7 (p. 19). * Itsuki is the first Nakano Quintuplet to receive a "kabedon" from Fuutarou in Chapter 1. * Itsuki is the first Nakano Quintuplet to be seen crying. She was implied to cry at the Fireworks Festival Arc.Manga Chapter 17 (p. 15). * Itsuki is the first Nakano Quintuplet to hold Fuutarou's hand at the start of the bonfire. * Itsuki is the third Nakano Quintuplet to have unintentionally or indirectly confessed to Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 41 (p. 6). * Itsuki is the third Nakano Quintuplet to be seen half-naked by Fuutarou (in Chapter 63), the first is Nino (Chapter 5) and then Ichika (Chapter 35). References |height=200px }} Site Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Female